Someone Like You
by Mata Ara
Summary: Sakura pikir apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Sasuke adalah cinta. Cinta yang awalnya sederhana namun menjelma menjadi belenggu yang rumit dan berbahaya. "Cuma aku yang cinta sama kamu." (AU)


**Someone Like You**

 **Mata Ara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING: OOC, AU, penggunaan bahasa tidak baku**

 _ **S**_ uasana di perpustakaan sekolah sama seperti hari-hari biasa, hanya dipenuhi bisikan udara dari satu _air conditioner_ di sudut ruangan dan suara samar _news anchor_ dari televisi yang berada di dalam ruangan penjaga perpustakaan. Selebihnya berbalut sunyi, tenang layaknya perpustakaan pada umumnya. Tempat ini memang bukanlah sebuah primadona untuk kebanyakan murid, terlebih untuk sebuah sekolah yang lebih unggul prestasi non-akademiknya. Para murid di sekolah ini lebih memilih untuk berjibaku di lapangan, membakar kulit dengan aktifitas menguras energi.

Hal itu yang menjadi alasan utama Sakura Haruno, siswa angkatan terakhir di Akademi Menengah Konoha untuk menyendiri di sudut perpustakaan. Buku dengan judul _Fisika Modern_ terbuka, tegak berdiri di hadapannya. Buku itu dengan sukses menyembunyikan sebuah ponsel dibaliknya.

Tidak seorang pun, bahkan tidak Ino Yamanaka, sahabat karibnya, tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai tontonan kartun _Pororo_.

Bibirnya membentuk satu senyum simetris—ingin tertawa ketika melihat tingkah konyol sepasang kembar botak di layar ponselnya, namun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa tertawa keras di tempat ini tanpa mendapat delikan tajam dari sang penjaga.

"SAKI!"

Terlonjak di kursinya, Sakura buru-buru mematikan ponsel. Ia mendongak, mendapati Ino dengan jurai pirang terkuncir rapi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura defensif.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum?" Ino berusaha melihat ke balik buku namun segera ditutupi Sakura. "Nonton porno lo ya?!"

"Dih enak aja! Nggak lihat ini?" Buku _Fisika Modern_ disodorkannya di bawah hidung Ino. "Lagi belajar, tahu! Buat ujian."

"Ujian masih sepuluh bulan lagi, ngapain belajar sekarang?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura membalik-balikkan kertas halaman dengan tertarik. "Biar dapat nilai bagus aja. Sendirinya ngapain ke sini?"

Ino yang sudah mengambil tempat di samping Sakura tiba-tiba cengengesan. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di dekat mereka, seakan-akan informasi yang akan dia sampaikan adalah rahasia negara tingkat tinggi, dan kebocorannya bisa berpengaruh pada ektabilitas ketahanan pangan sedunia.

Gadis itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura, lantas berbisik, "tahu nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Ye, jidat komodo. Dengerin dulu!" Sakura meringis mendengar makian Ino, namun mendekatkan kepalanya juga. "Ada murid baru! Ganteng!"

"…"

"…"

"Ow-key?"

Melihat ketidak-sambungan Sakura, Ino berdesis. " _Keyword_ , Saki. _Keyword!_ Gan-teng."

"Terus?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, layaknya sedang berdoa, namun dengan cara yang lebih dramatis. "Ya dewa~! Kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seoneng ini?!" Diberinya Sakura pandangan nyelekit. " _In case you didn't notice_ , mungkin karena lo terlalu sibuk sama _Pororo_ juga _—_ "

"Siapa yang suka _Pororo_?! Gue nggak!"

"Udah, nggak usah bohong. Poster segede jerawat batu di kamar lo pikir nggak kelihatan?"

"Mana ada?! Gue nggak—"

"INTINYA!" Ino berseru memotong pembelaan kosong Sakura. "Sekolah kita kekurangan cowok ganteng, Saki. Jadi pikir. Dengan kedatangan murid baru, yang rumornya seganteng Itachi-senpai karena rumornya anak baru itu adiknya Itachi-senpai yang rumornya dibuang sama keluarganya ketika baru lahir yang rumornya anak itu adalah anak haram," Ino menarik napas panjang, "adalah berkah untuk sekolah kita."

"Kebanyakan rumornya. Memang rumor bisa dipercaya?" tanya Sakura sangsi.

"Ooo, jelas! Karena rumonya," Sakura memutar bola matanya, namun diabaikan Ino. "Naruto, kawan lo yang bego itu—"

"Sepupu lo juga itu."

"—kemarin jemput anak baru itu di _airport_. Dan Naruto, kawan _lo_ yang bego itu, ternyata lebih bego dari perkiraan orang banyak karena sesumbar ngebocorin soal perihal kepindahan adik laki-laki Itachi-senpai yang terbuang, ke sekolah kita, hari ini~!"

Ada jeda lima detik sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi. "Terus?"

"Argh!" Ino menggebrak meja di depannya dengan gemas. "Lo tuh ya!" dipandanginya ponsel Sakura dengan beringas, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan cewek itu untuk berdiri. "Udah balik kelas. Ngapain sih mendekam sendirian disini. Kerasukan _Pororo_ baru tahu rasa!"

Namun Sakura berpijak keras di tempatnya. Ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Ino dan balik memeluk rak buku di sampingnya. "Gue masih mau disini," rengeknya, lalu mengambil acak buku yang berada di rak itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Ino. "Mau belajar ini."

Ino menatap buku itu sejenak sebelum memberi Sakura pandangan datar. "Bego lo pelihara."

Sakura meringis.

"Ya udah. Jangan lama-lama. Cukup Kakashi-sensei aja yang tersesat di jalanan bernama kehidupan, jangan lo juga ikut-ikutan." Ino kemudian balik badan, dengan lengokan pinggul khasnya dia melambai. " _Bye, bitch_."

Menatap kepergian sahabat karibnya dengan diam, kurva tipis tergaris di paras Sakura. Dilahirkan sebagai keturunan ningrat tidak membuat Ino bertingkah layaknya darah biru pada umumnya. Sakura juga tidak tahu bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui obsesif konyolnya terhadap kartun anak-anak _Pororo_ , namun mengetahui Ino, Sakura yakin informasi itu tidak akan gampang tersebar. Tidak kalau Sakura juga punya rahasia kunci yang bisa dipakainya untuk menutup mulut gadis itu.

Dia kemudian menatap buku yang berada dalam genggamannya, _Teknik Kamasutra_ , dan seketika meringis. Pantas saja Ino sering mengatainya bodoh. Buru-buru, tidak ingin ada yang memergokinya sedang memegang buku dewasa, buku bersampul merah itu diletakkannya di rak buku. Di saat yang bersamaan, sepasangan kembar oniks menatapnya balik dari spasi kecil itu. Sakura berkedip.

"Hai," sapanya riang.

Belum sempat orang dibaliknya merespon, suara gaduh terdengar dari pintu perpustakaan. Sakura menoleh dengan tertarik. Kegaduhan di perpustakaan bukan hal yang normal. Di lapangan, itu baru normal.

Sekelompok gadis, salah satunya Ino, _grasak-grusuk_ dengan cekikikan. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan Ino, memaksa Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya tadi—ogah diseret Ino lagi sementara episode _Pororo_ yang ditontonnya beberapa menit lalu belum selesai.

Namun saat bokongnya menyentuh kursi, kedua lututnya seakan bersentuhan dengan benda asing; kulit yang terasa dingin. Sakura terlonjak kaget, dan buru-buru menunduk menginspeksi bawah meja.

Sepasang oniks yang tadi dilihatnya di balik rak kini balas menatapnya. Sakura sudah ingin berteriak, namun pemilik kembar oniks itu meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir—gestur sederhana yang Sakura pahami, kendati dia sering dicap bodoh oleh Ino.

Sakura menurut, tidak jadi berteriak namun masih dengan posisi setengah membungkuk.

"SAKI!"

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Sakura terkejut oleh teriakan mahadahsyat Ino. Bangkit dari posisinya, Sakura berbalik menatap sahabatnya. "Apa?!"

Ino menatapnya dengan curiga. "Ngapain lo?"

"Nggak. Nggak ngapa-ngapain." Sakura menunjukkan pulpen miliknya. "Ambil ini. Tadi jatuh," dan ditutupnya dengan kekehan kecil.

Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia bisa tahan di bawah tatapan menyeramkan Ino, terlebih dengan sesosok makhluk yang meringkuk di bawah mejanya saat ini. Dua kakinya sudah merekat satu sama lain, takut kalau pemilik mata sekelam jelaga tadi mendapat pemandangan gratis.

Sementara Ino, yang sudah mengenal Sakura lebih lama dari semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini, curiga. Ino tahu ketika Sakura berbohong gadis itu akan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dan itulah yang sedang Sakura lakukan sekarang. Ino perlahan mendekat, seperti pemangsa yang sedang mendekati mangsanya, namun Sakura buru-buru menimpali. "Kalian ngapain sih, grasak-grusuk di perpustakaan? Nanti dimarahi Anko-sensei loh." Penjaga perpustakaan itu perempuan keturunan kerajaan Jepang, sama seperti Ino, yang punya daya ledak kuat melebihi bom atom. Bahkan kepala sekolah takut membuat masalah di perpustakaan.

Seakan dikomando, ledakan yang berasal dari penggaris kayu beradu dengan meja membahana ke seantero ruangan. Perpustakaan mendadak senyap.

"KELUAR!"

Setelah memberi lambaian singkat—dan masih dengan tatapan curiga—Ino mengikuti gerombolan cewek-cewek tadi keluar perpustakaan.

Sementara di belakangnya, Sakura terdiam kaku. Dia tidak berani bergerak sesenti pun. Baru setelah sentuhan ringan di betis kanannya, yang dia yakini berasal dari sebuah jari telunjuk, membuatnya berdiri dengan cepat. Kursi terpelanting ke belakang.

"SIAPA ITU?! KELUAR! KELUAR!" Anko-sensei kesurupuan.

"Am-ampun, bu. Ini saya. Sakura."

"Oh. Kamu." Menjadi murid berbakti memang ada untungnya. "Jangan ribut-ribut ya."

"Iya, bu _._ Siap. Laksanakan."

Segera setelah Anko-sensei meninggalkan Sakura sendiri untuk menuju ruangannya, Sakura takut-takut menunggu orang di bawah meja itu keluar.

"Anu…"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Karena di saat yang bersamaan, kepala dengan surai kecoklatan keluar dari bawah meja, disusul tubuh tinggi dengan kulit pucat yang terbalut seragam sedikit kusut. Sakura terpaksa mendongak karena tingginya hanya sampai di bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Lo…" Sakura menelan ludah, gugup. "Bukan setan, 'kan?"

Kurva miring tergaris di paras pucat itu. "Kaki gue nyentuh lantai." Bak dikomando, Sakura menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap sepasang jenjang milik anak laki-laki itu. Kedua tungkainya dibungkus sepatu hitam yang kemarin pagi dilihatnya di majalah, dan ya, menyentuh lantai. "Kalau kaki menyentuh lantai, masih dianggap setan?"

Sakura otomatis merungut. Pertanyaan itu, walaupun diucapkan dengan lamat-lamat, namun dia bisa mendeteksi sarkasme dibaliknya. "Lo jangan ikut-ikutan anggap gue bodoh, ya." Cukup Ino yang begitu. Dan Ari. Dan Bibinya. Dan Pamannya. Dan Erga. Dan Danu. Dan—

"Siapa yang bilang lo bodoh?"

"Pertanyaan lo barusan. Itu mengindikasikan kalau gue ini bodoh. Lo pikir gue bodoh karena nggak bisa tahu kalo lo nganggap gue bodoh? Jangan kurang ajar ya lo!"

Hanya seutas senyum tipis yang menjadi balasan dari pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "lo nanya apa gue ini setan atau bukan. Dan gue balik nanya, apa setan punya kaki yang bisa nyentuh tanah? Bagian mana yang bilang kalau gue bilang lo bodoh, hn?"

Sakura mendadak oneng. Dia menatap langit-langit, gestur khas miliknya setiap kali otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir keras. Tetapi belum sempat jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari anak laki-laki itu didapatkannya, tawa kecil mengalun dan menarik atensi Sakura. Entah tawa itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi ringan dari kebodohan Sakura, atau memang selera humor pemuda ini agak jongkok.

Apapun. Syaraf tawa Sakura ikut tergeletik.

Mungkin memang benar, Sakura ini bodoh.

Dan di sudut perpustakaan, di antara hembusan _air conditioner_ dan drama jam dua siang dari televisi di ruangan sebelah, semua menjadi satu dengan tawa dari sepasang remaja itu.

"Sasuke." Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba.

Kedua alis Sakura otomat terangkat. Dia tidak terbiasa berkenalan dengan orang asing menggunakan budaya barat. Tapi toh Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dengan ringan. "Sakura," balasnya. "Gue nggak pernah lihat lo sebelum ini. Murid baru?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Cewek-cewek tadi… ngejar lo?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Tau." Sasuke mengangkat kursi yang sempat terbanting tadi dan duduk di atasnya. "Mungkin karena gue ganteng?"

" _Cocky much_?" Sakura menyeringai. Dia menarik kursi di samping Sasuke dan duduk menghadap pemuda itu. "Pindahan dari mana?"

"Suna," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Belum ada semenit bertukar sapa, Sakura sudah bisa menebak sifat utama pemuda ini. Pendiam.

"Lo pindahnya kapan?"

"Baru hari ini."

"Hoo… kelas berapa?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyum timpang. "Gue pikir kepala sekolah aja yang nanyanya macam-macam."

Sakura memeletkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakkan. "Sebagai penyelamat hidup lo, gue rasa gue punya hak untuk tahu."

"Penyelamat hidup?"

"Iya. Gue udah nyelamatin hidup lo, dengan nggak ngomong apa-apa ke serigala-serigala tadi, apalagi sama Ino." Hidung Sakura berkerut mengingat ekspresi tajam sahabatnya itu sebelum pergi. "Lo nggak tau aja. Ino kalo udah marah, kucing betina aja kalah gahar. Bisa dicaplok kepala lo. Hidup lo dibikin menderita."

Sakura tahu Sasuke sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Namun dia juga tidak bisa berhenti. Untuk Sakura, sekali berceloteh, susah untuk menarik remnya.

"Pernah nih ya, Naruto, sepupunya Ino, ngejualin alat-alat makeupnya ke _Ebay_. Besoknya Naruto jalan ngangkang. Satu sekolahan rame."

"Kenapa tuh?"

"Nggak ada yang tau kenapa Naruto bisa jalan abnormal gitu. Cuman ya, beredar rumor," Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbisik, yang diikuti Sasuke dengan senang hati. "Anunya diolesin cabe sama Ino. Sampe sisa seperempat. Hinata, pacarnya Naruto, juga ngaku kalo anunya Naruto tiba-tiba jadi kecil banget."

Tawa bernada bariton seketika menggema ke seantero perpustakaan. Sakura sudah bergerak untuk menutupi mulut Sasuke, takut kalau-kalau Anko-sensei kerasukan lagi, namun ternyata teriakan berdesibel tinggi itu lebih cepat dari gerakannya.

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAAAAAM!"

"Lo sih!" desis Sakura. Dia segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar perpustakaan. Di luar perpustakaan Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap Sasuke, cowok itu masih punya nyali untuk tertawa kecil. "Pelajaran pertama deh buat lo. Jangan bikin Anko-sensei marah."

Masih dengan sisa tawanya, Sasuke berusaha bertanya. "Kenapa? Anu gue mau diolesin cabe juga sama Anko-sensei?"

Mata Sakura mendelik tajam. "Gue serius, tau!"

"Gue juga serius. Gue juga ogah kalo harus jalan ngangkang ke sekolah. Apalagi kalo anu gue tinggal seperempat. Apa kata calon istri gue nanti."

Tangan Sakura langsung melayang ke lengan Sasuke, memukul cowok itu main-main. "Lo ya! Awas lo. Gue doain dimarahin sama Anko-sensei."

"Wei, wei." Sasuke bergerak mundur, berusaha menghindari tangan Sakura yang bergerak cepat ke lengannya. "Kok main kekerasan sih?" Walaupun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, Sasuke segera menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menguncinya di balik punggung cewek itu.

Jarak yang tiba-tiba menipis di antara keduanya membuat Sakura terdiam kaku dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sementara ekspresi cowok itu masih dihiasi senyum timpang, matanya menatap Sakura dengan geli.

"Gue nggak suka nyakitin cewek," bisik Sasuke. "Tapi bukan berarti gue nggak bisa ngelindungin diri. Jadi lo jangan berulah yang bisa bikin gue nyakitin lo."

Sakura memundurkan kepalanya, berusaha menjaga jarak karena wajah Sasuke terasa begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Napas hangat cowok itu bahkan menyapu keningnya dengan lembut. "Mukulnya main-main juga," Sakura berkata dengan intonasi kecil. "Lepas!"

"Nggak."

Napas Sakura tercekat. Diberinya Sasuke satu tatapan tajam, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Lepasin, nggak?"

"Kalo nggak?"

"Gue kutuk lo."

"Jadi batu?" Sasuke mendengus. "Emang lo mak gue?"

Tarik menarik terjadi di antara keduanya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Sasuke di kedua pergelangan tangannya, sementara Sasuke mengikuti arah gerak cewek itu, mengakibatkan posisi tubuhnya menempel ketat dengan tubuh Sakura dan condong ke depan ketika Sakura berusaha memisahkan diri. Untungnya saat itu koridor tidak dalam keadaan ramai. Hanya ada satu anak laki-laki berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, di tangannya tergenggam ponsel.

"Lepas! Sasuke, lepas! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Nggak."

"Lepas, nggak?"

"Kalo nggak?"

"Sasukeee…" Sakura mulai merengek.

"Sakuraaaa…"

"SAKI!"

 **tobecontinued**

 **Catatan Penulis: cerita ini saya publish di Wattpad (linknya bisa dicek di profil ini) dengan tema kearifan lokal, alias menggunakan nama dan setting khas Indonesia. Makanya dialognya pun sangat Indonesia *grin*. Kalau lebih tertarik dengan setting Indonesia, silahkan baca yang di Wattpad saja. Tapi kalau lebih suka versi SasuSaku, stay tune disini. Walaupun akan diingatkan lebih dulu: Sasuke akan sangat OOC hahaha**


End file.
